Lịch sử pháp thuật
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Lily 15 tuổi nói chuyện với Ginny về sự thật của cuộc chiến với Voldemort và Đội Quân Dumbledore


**Lịch sử pháp thuật**

Fanfic by Kathryn – SIYE. co. uk  
>Dịch: HMSChocolate<br>Tóm tắt: Lily 15 tuổi nói chuyện với Ginny về sự thật của cuộc chiến với Voldemort và Đội Quân Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © _Kathryn – SIYE. co. uk

Lily Potter bước qua bãi chiến trường của phòng nó và tiến tới chỗ chiếc rương đi học. Quần áo, giày dép và những dụng cụ Quidditch của nó bày khắp phòng nhưng sách vở của nó vẫn nằm yên trong rương. Nó dẹp đống bút gãy và giấy vụn ra một bên và rút ra một cuốn sách mới tinh dù nó đã học xong một kỳ học của năm đó rồi – 'Quá trình nắm quyền và sụp đổ của Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra' – và đặt cuốn sách lên bàn.

Nó có thể thấy các anh nó đang chơi Quidditch ngoài sân ngay ngoài cửa sổ của nó với Rose, Hugo, Fred và Roxanne. Nó lại nguyền rủa cái hôm mẹ nó phát hiện nó đem giấu rượu Whisky lửa để mang tới bữa tiệc Năm mới của nó và đã phạt nó không được ra ngoài đến khi nó trở lại trường học. Điều này có nghĩa nó bị tù túng trong nhà để làm bài tập trong khi cách anh và anh chị em họ của nó được ở ngoài chơi Quidditch.

Cuộc đời thật bất công.

Nó chẳng làm ai đau đớn gì khi chỉ muốn thử một chút rượu Whisky lửa. Nó chỉ tò mò thôi và tò mò đâu phải là tội tình gì.

Mẹ nó không nên cứ đạo đức giả như thế. Nó đã từng nghe mẹ nó kể với bác George của nó về một lần mẹ trốn ra khỏi nhà xuống quán rượu vào Giáng sinh hồi chiến tranh năm mẹ 16 tuổi. Tất nhiên hồi đó thì mẹ có thể làm thế còn nó thì không.

Nó cau có rút ra một tờ giấy da và liếc ra ngoài và thấy Rose lại để lỡ cơ hội ghi điểm nữa. Bà chị họ của nó chẳng bao giờ phân biệt được đầu nào ra đầu nào của cây chổi và nên chú tâm vào việc viết lách học hành hơn là Quidditch. Có thể Rose nên ở đây viết bài luận này hơn là nó. Dù sao thì Rose cũng rất giỏi viết luận và nó thì giỏi ghi điểm. Thật không công bằng khi chúng lại phải làm việc trái nghành như vậy.

Tâm trạng nó chẳng tốt hơn khi James bay qua cửa sổ của nó với trái Quaffle trong tay, cố tình trêu nó. Dù đã tốt nghiệp rồi, nhiều khi James có thể rất trẻ con. Nó ra một dấu hiệu rất thô lỗ với anh nó, và biết chắc nếu bà mẹ đạo đức giả của nó nhìn thấy thì nó sẽ lại bị phạt nữa. Rồi nó cầm bút lên.

Nó ghi lên giấy tựa đề của bài luận – 'Theo em, nhóm học sinh Đội Quân Dumbledore có vai trò đóng góp gì cho sự lật đổ Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra?' - rồi mở sách ra bắt đầu đọc chương có tên Trận chiến Hogwarts.

Lịch sử là môn học nhàm chán nhất, nhất là với Giáo sư Binns.

Nó chẳng có nghĩa lý gì trong cuộc sống của nó. Lịch sử không giống một lời nguyền mà nó phải học để biết tự vệ.

Những gì trong quá khứ nên được để yên.

Nó cố gắng bắt mình đọc chương sách trong khi vẫn giận mẹ nó kinh khủng và cố gắng không nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Nếu nó cứ copy bài làm của Hugo vào sang thứ hai thì có mất mát gì mấy đâu? Nhưng chắc chắn Hugo cũng chẳng bao giờ cho nó copy. Nó lại thở dài và bắt đầu đọc.

* * *

><p><em>Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra đã bị lât đổ tại một cuộc chiến với Harry Potter tại Trường đào tạo phù thuỷ và pháp sư Hogwarts vào ngày 2 tháng 5 năm 1998.<em>

_Chiến đấu ở phe của Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra là những Tử thần thực tử (xem chương 3) và những kẻ tuỳ tùng khác gồm những Giám ngục và người khổng lồ._

_Đội quân bên kia được Harry Potter cầm đầu và gồm những thành viên Hội Phượng Hoàng (xem chương 4), những thành viên và học sinh trường Hogwarts, và gia đình họ. Phần đông học sinh trường Hogwarts chỉ vừa mới đến tuổi trưởng thành và có nhiều trường hợp những chiến sĩ còn ở tuổi vị thành niên. Những học sinh này phần lớn là từ một tổ chức có tên Đội Quân Dumbledore (xem chương 5)._

_Người ta cho rằng có tất cả 150 người tham gia vào trận chiến hôm đó, diễn ra từ nửa đêm tới 5 giờ sáng ngày hôm sau. Người trẻ tuổi nhất là Ginevra Weasley (sau này đã kết hôn với Harry Potter) với 16 năm và 264 ngày tuổi._

_Trong số 150 đó có khoảng 53 đã tử trận, gồm Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra, Tử thần thực tử khét tiếng Bellatrix Lestrange, Hiệu trưởng Hogwarts Severus Snape, một Thần sáng tài giỏi Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin và chồng cô, Remus Lupin, một người sói, nhà kinh doanh thành đạt Fredrick Weasley. Người trẻ nhất ngã xuống là Colin Creevey, 16 năm và 329 ngày tuổi. Một danh sách những thương vong và những mối liên kết của họ có thể thấy trong bảng dưới đây._

_Trận chiến được chia ra làm hai phần. Phần thứ nhất diễn ra từ lúc nửa đêm đến 3 giờ sáng, những người ủng hộ Harry Potter đã bảo vệ lâu đài Hogwarts và những cảnh chiến đấu đã diễn ra ở sân trường. Những kẻ ủng hộ Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra đã có nhiều thành công hơn trong phần này của cuộc chiến và có nhiều thương vong từ bên ủng hộ Harry Potter; họ mất gần nửa số chiến binh ban đầu (31 người). Nhiều sử gia ngày nay cho rằng nếu không có một thông báo từ phía Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra làm ngừng cuộc chiến vào lúc 3 giờ sáng, thì tất cả những chiến binh ủng hộ Harry Potter sẽ tử trận vì sự sự giết người không thương xót của bên hắc ám và sự thiếu kinh nghiệm của nhiều chiến sĩ._

_Rất ít người biết được những gì xảy ra giữa 3 và 4 giờ sáng, chỉ biết là Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra đã kêu gọi cuộc chiến ngừng lại để gặp mặt chính Harry Potter trong Khu rừng Cấm của Hogwarts._

_Khoảng 4 giờ rưỡi sáng, có vẻ như đội quân của Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra đã thành công khi chúng bước ra từ Khu rừng Cấm với một thành viên của Hội Phương Hoàng – Rubeus Hagrid - bế trên tay một Harry Potter có vẻ như đã hy sinh. Hình ảnh này đã làm nên một cuộc nổi dậy dũng cảm từ phía những người bảo vệ Hogwarts để bảo vệ lâu đài trong phần thứ hai của trận chiến trong Đại sảnh của lâu đài._

_Điều lạ lùng của phần thứ hai của cuộc chiến là không một ai từ phía Potter hy sinh dù trận chiến diễn ra với không khí rất cuồng nhiệt và kịch liệt. Nhưng phần thứ hai này đã dẫn tới cái chết của Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra khi hắn đối mặt với chính Harry Potter, và bị giết với Lời nguyền chết chóc từ chính cây đũa thần của hắn vào lúc 5 giờ sáng._

* * *

><p>Lily lại nhìn vào cuốn sách, đọc lại trang sách nó đã đọc nhiều lần rồi buông bút xuống. Những sự bất mãn và cảm xúc tức giận trước đó đã biến mất trong sự kinh ngạc. Nó không thể tin được những gì được viết trên trang sách. Trang sách nói thay vì lo lắng về bài vở, uống trộm rượu hay cãi nhau với bố mẹ, có những người 16 tuổi đang chiến đâu chống lại Voldemort.<p>

Vầ đây không chỉ là những người vô danh nào, họ là bố mẹ, các bác của nó và bạn bè họ. Nó biết họ, họ đến nhà nó ăn uống, cãi nhau về Quidditch, bàn về tin tức thời sự hay chuyến lưu diễn của nhóm nhạc Weird Sisters.

Họ là những người bình thường, họ là gia đình nó, không phải những người hùng.

Nó vẫn cứ nhìn vào trang sách, chỉ đến khi một tiếng kêu từ ngoài sân vọng vào mà nó mới ngước lên. Nó liếc ra ngoài và thấy Fred đang bay vòng quanh hét tướng vui sướng. Rồi nó lại quay lại nhìn cuốn sách.

Những vấn đề của nó như chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa, sau những gì nó vừa đọc.

Tất nhiên bố mẹ, các bác, ông bà nó, tất cả đã từng kể cho nó và các anh về trận chiến chống lại Voldemort. Mẹ nó nhiều lần nói về bác Fred, người cùng tên với anh họ nó và nói bố nó đã từng muốn đặt tên cho James là Fred. Bố nó luôn vui vẻ nói với nó về bố mẹ của Teddy và những người cùng tên với chúng - ông bà nội nó, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape và tất nhiên, Luna Lovegood, người bạn hơi lập dị của bố mẹ nó; những chuyến thăm của cô luôn làm chúng cười ngặt nghẽo. Nhưng bây giờ, mọi chuyện đều khác với nghe chuyện kể của gia đình, hay cả với việc mọi người ngoái đầu lại nhìn bố mẹ nó trên phố.

Có thể nó không hiểu hẳn những câu chuyện đó, hay bố mẹ nó đã không nói hết vài trò của họ nhưng thấy những điều này ghi trên giấy làm mọi việc khác đi rất nhiều. Những gì trong sách đều là thật và không phải là những câu chuyện kể được thêu dệt cho trẻ con.

Rồi còn tuổi tác của họ nữa. Nó luôn tưởng tượng bố mẹ nó đã lớn và trưởng thành khi họ chiến đấu ở Hogwarts nhưng ở đây ghi rõ ràng là mẹ nó mới chỉ 16 tuổi. Hai tháng nữa nó cũng sẽ tròn 16 tuổi nhưng nó không cảm thấy , dù có thuộc nhà Gryffindor, đủ cam đảm hay đủ sức lực để chiến đâu như thể và sống sót.

Nó cầm bút lên và nhìn vào tựa đề bài luận: 'Theo em, nhóm học sinh Đội Quân Dumbledore có vai trò đóng góp gì cho sự lật đổ Kẻ Không Được Nói Tên Ra?'

Đầu nó ong ong đầy câu hỏi nhưng nó không thể nghĩ ra nên bắt đầu viết như thế nào.

Tại sao mẹ nó lại phạm pháp để chiến đấu?

Bố nó có thật sự đã giết không Voldemort?

Cảm giác ở trong cuộc chiến thế nào?

Làm thế nào họ có thể làm thế khi họ còn nhỏ tuổi hơn cả Al?

Nó không chắc nó có thể viết bài luận này bây giờ. Nó nhìn xuống trang giấy một lần nữa. Lịch sử đáng ra phải xảy ra từ nhiều năm trước. Nó không thể có ảnh hưởng lớn thế đến cuộc sống của nó và gia đình nó.

Nó cầm lấy cuốn sách và ra khỏi phòng và bước xuống lầu. Nó muốn có những câu trả lời và đầu nó sẽ không để nó yên đến khi nó có được chúng, và chỉ có duy nhất một cách để có được những câu trả lời đó.

* * *

><p>Nó chần chừ ngoài cửa phòng làm việc của mẹ nó. Ngay cả khi mẹ con nó không giận nhau thì đây đã là một cuộc nói chuyện không dễ dàng gì rồi. Nó lấy hết sự can đảm và gõ vào cánh cửa rồi mở cửa ra.<p>

Phòng làm việc của mẹ nó đầy những ký ức và những bức ảnh. Có nhiều ảnh của ba anh em nó, nhưng còn nhiều ảnh của các anh mẹ và bố hơn. Có những bài báo cũ về sự nghiệp Quidditch của mẹ, một chiếc áo đồng phục đội Holyhead Harpies với cái tên Weasley ở đằng sau và đồng phục đội quốc gia Anh với cái tên Potter, tất cả đều treo trên tường. Có một cái kệ bầy những giải thưởng mẹ đã đoạt được, những thứ mẹ nhất định không trưng bày ở ngoài. Căn phòng có hai giá sách đầy ắp, một chiếc ghế sofa và ở giữa căn phòng là một bàn làm việc đầy giấy bút, tài liệu và nhiều tấm ảnh và đồ lưu niệm nữa.

Đây hẳn là không gian của mẹ nó, và là căn phòng những người khác trong gia đình ít vào. Mẹ nó nói đây là chỗ để cho mẹ nó viết lách để tránh việc mẹ mang công việc vào những căn phòng khác trong nhà. Nhưng anh em nó điều biết căn phòng này có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn chỉ là một chỗ làm việc. Đây là chỗ cho những ký ức của mẹ về trường học và sự nghiệp Quidditch, những thứ mẹ ít kể với bọn chúng. Chỗ này giống một cuốn sách lịch sử, đầy những thứ được giấu đi, hay không bao giờ được kể hết trong những câu chuyện của mẹ.

Mẹ nó đang ngồi ở chiếc bàn làm việc và đọc một tờ thống kê về trận đấu Quidditch ngày hôm trước. Trên tay mẹ là chiếc bút lông đại bàng mà James tặng mẹ dịp Giáng sinh vừa rồi và trên bàn là một tờ giấy da dài đầy chữ.

"Mẹ ơi," Lily gọi một cách thận trọng.

Ginny Potter không thèm ngước lên. "Nếu con muốn hỏi chổi thần của con ở đầu thì mẹ nghĩ là mẹ đã nói rõ là việc con bị phạt có nghĩa là không được tập Quidditch. Và năm nay là năm con phải thi cử, con nên dành nhiều thời gian hơn vào bài vở đi."

"Thì là chuyện đó," nó nói, giọng cứng cáp hơn. "Con cần mẹ giúp."

Mẹ nó nhìn nó với ánh mắt trách móc nhưng giọng mẹ đã khác. "Đáng ra con không nên để đến tận bây giờ mới làm. Nếu mẹ không thể giúp thì sao? Đến lúc đó con sẽ không có thời gian để tìm người giúp."

"Mẹ có thể giúp mà," Lily nói tiếp. "Là môn Lịch sử."

Mẹ nó nhìn nó với ánh mắt tò mò. "Đó không hẳn là môn mẹ giỏi nhất. Cả bố con cũng thế. Có lẽ con nên đợi đến tối nay rồi gọi Floo cho bác Hermione."

"Nhưng bài luận nói về mẹ - Đội Quân Dumbledore và Trận chiến Hogwarts," nói nói nhanh phòng khi nó bị mất can đảm giữa chừng. Rồi nói liếc cái khung ảnh treo trên tường, trong tấm khung là một đồng Galleon. Nó treo cạnh một bức ảnh gia đình Weasley vào những năm 1990. "Trong sách nói khác cách bố mẹ kể về trận chiến quá."

Ginny đặt tờ giấy trên tay xuống và vẫy Lily ngồi xuống. "Sách giáo khoa luôn có mục đích riêng của họ, họ luôn muốn nghiêng về một phía và không phải lúc nào cũng kể đúng. Con muốn biết gì?"

"Trong sách nói mẹ là người nhỏ tuổi nhất." Nó cố nhìn xem mẹ nó đang nghĩ gì nhưng không được. "Sách nói hồi đó mẹ còn mới 16 tuổi, vẫn còn ở tuổi vị thành niên."

"Đáng lẽ mẹ không nên ở đó," Ginny cười. "Bà ngoại con đã không hẳn là vui lắm khi bà thấy mẹ. Bà con nghĩ mẹ quá nhỏ, và đúng là mẹ quá nhỏ thật, nhưng giống một ai đó trong phòng này, mẹ mặc kệ người khác nói gì thì nói, mẹ vẫn tìm cách không theo luật lệ."

"Nhưng mẹ không cảm thấy sợ sao? Con sẽ thấy sợ lắm," Lily hỏi.

"Mẹ đã sợ phát khiếp." Mặt mẹ nó giờ trắng bệch. "Những lời nguyền bay khắp nơi, khắp nơi là những xác chết là không thể biết được chuyện gì đang xảy ra." Giọng mẹ nó rung rung, nó chưa bao giờ thấy mẹ nó xúc động đến thế khi kể về trận chiến này. "Nhưng có nhiều lý do mẹ phải ở đó, cùng với các bác con, ngoài việc mẹ không thể để bố con ở đó một mình."

Mẹ nó ngừng lại ngẫm nghĩ một lúc. "Trong những tình huống như thế, người ta tự tìm thấy nghị lực, một sức mạnh mà có thể trước đó ta không hề biết là ta có. Những lúc như thế, chỉ có thể dựa vào bản năng và thực sự những ngày tháng sau cuộc chiến mới là thời gian khó khăn nhất."

"Con không hiểu?"

"Trong những ngày sau đó, mẹ nhìn lại và nghĩ về bác Fred của con, việc anh ấy sẽ không bao giờ trở lại nữa. Mẹ nhắm mắt lại và hình dung cảnh Hagrid bế bố con ra khỏi khu rừng trong khi Voldemort nói là bố con đã chết."

Mẹ lại ngừng lại nhưng Lily biết lần này không phải để nghĩ mà là vì mẹ đang cố gắng kể tiếp. Nó có thể nhìn thấy những giọt lệ trong đôi mắt nâu sáng rực của mẹ. "Tất cả mẹ có thể nghĩ lúc đó là lời nguyền chết chóc đã bay cách mẹ chỉ một inch. Mẹ tự hỏi tại sao Fred và nhiều người bạn của mẹ phải chết, còn mẹ thì thoát chết trong 1 gang tấc đó."

Hai đôi mắt nâu nhìn nhau. "Đó là lúc thật sự cần sự can đảm, để đối mặt với những ký ức đó."

"Nếu mẹ phải làm lại, mẹ có chiến đấu như thế không, khi biết những điều này?"

Mẹ mỉm cười, "Lần nào cũng vậy."

"Con không chắc con có thể làm thế, con không thể hình dung việc chiến đấu như thế trong 2 tháng nữa."

Mẹ nó bước đến chỗ nó và ôm nó vào lòng trong một thời gian dài. Đó là một cái ôm đầy sự bảo vệ, và nó hoàn toàn có thể đẩy mẹ nó ra như thường lệ, nó vẫn ngồi yên. Có một sự an ủi khi được mẹ nó ôm thế này, nhất là khi nó biết nó sẽ trở lại trường học để học chứ không phải để chiến đấu.

Chỉ đến khi nó ngước lên nhìn mẹ thì mẹ mới bắt đầu nói.

"Nếu cần con sẽ tìm được sự can đảm đó," mẹ mỉm cười. "Nhưng may mắn cho cả mẹ và con, con đang lớn lên trong một thời kỳ rất khác vì mẹ nghĩ mẹ cũng không vui nếu đứa con gái 16 tuổi của mẹ phải chiến đấu như thế."

Căn phòng lại trở nên yên lặng, cả hai người đều không muốn phá vỡ sự yên lặng đó. Việc cả hai mẹ con nó đều ở đó đã là quá đủ và họ sẽ có thời gian đển nói sau.

Lily nghĩ về những lời nói của mẹ nó. Nó không chắc là mẹ nó thật sự đúng khi nói nó sẽ tìm được sự can đảm đó nếu nó phải ở trong tình huống đó. Nó nghĩ nếu trong tình huống đó nó sẽ muốn chiến đấu nhưng nó không chắc nó có thể làm thế.

Nó mỉm cười khi tưởng tượng việc bà ngoại nó và mẹ nó cãi nhau về việc mẹ có nên chiến đấu không. Rồi nó hình dung mình trong tình cảnh đó. Không có gì khó hiểu về sự lựa chọn của mẹ. Mẹ nó nói đúng, chắc đến lúc đó, nó cũng sẽ tìm được sự can đảm để chiến đấu.

Mọi người đều nói nó giống hệt mẹ nó, nhiều đến nỗi nó chẳng bao giờ tin họ và phát chán những câu nói đó. Nó biết nó trông giống mẹ nó, những bức ảnh của mẹ nó hồi trẻ cho thấy rõ điều này. Nhưng nó luôn nghĩ tính cách hai mẹ con nó hoàn toàn khác nhau. Nhưng giờ nó không biết nó có nên gạt phắt nhưng câu nói là nó giống mẹ đi nữa không. Có thể, chỉ có thể thôi, nó giống mẹ nó hơn là nó từng nghĩ.

"Mẹ," nó nói.

"Gì vây?"

Nó không biết tại sao nó lại nói những điều này, nhưng có thể một phần trong nó vẫn muốn ra khỏi nhà, và một phần nữa trong nó muốn thoát khỏi một thể giới đầy chiến tranh và chết chóc. Nó muốn thoát khỏi việc phải viết bài luận này vì nó không chắc nó có thể viết và quên hết những gì xảy ra hôm nay.

"Sau tất cả những việc này, chẳng phải việc mẹ phạt cấm con ra ngoài hơi bị vô nghĩa sao?"

Mẹ nó mỉm cười. "Lên phòng và làm bài đi, và đừng làm chuyện gì hư nữa không thì mẹ sẽ phạt con cả kỳ nghỉ Phục sinh nữa đấy."

**END**


End file.
